Watching over you
by Karla-Canon
Summary: Have you ever had that feeling that someone's always watching you and it doesn't matter where you go, you just can't escape it. Naruto had always had that feeling, since he was very little. He loved that feeling... Hints of NarutoxOc, Eventually NarutoxHinata. Lots of side pairings eventually too. Rated for language mostly.
1. Naruto liked to think

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_.

* * *

><p>Seven was a hard age – the academy was hard, making friends was difficult, girls had germs and boys were 'icky.'<br>Being Naruto was harder.  
>Everyone at the academy hated him, he had <em>no<em> friends, girls didn't talk to him and boys beat him up.  
>He didn't know when it started – he bet it was the day he was born – but everybody, <span>everybody<span>, steered_ very_ clear of Naruto whenever he walked down the street or sat on 'his' swing.  
>He liked to believe that Iruka liked him. Naruto knew he was going to be a good ninja someday because Iruka told him so, and Iruka never ever lied to Naruto. He also liked to think that Sasuke liked him, regardless of him constantly calling him a loser and trying to prove himself a better trainee Nin. Sasuke was different because he didn't run away from Naruto and he never once made any attempt to hurt the blond young man, and that was why Naruto liked Sasuke... because he was different. But Sasuke always disappeared after the students at the academy were dismissed, so Naruto never got a chance to play with him.<br>Naruto never got to play with anyone.  
>But that was fine! Because Naruto, although spending the rest of the day alone after class had finished, never really felt <em>completely<em> alone. And although he lived by himself in a tiny undecorated apartment, at a delicate age, unable to defend himself sufficiently, he _always _felt safe. It was kinda like being watched... the feeling was spine-tingling and made him turn around to scout the area on the odd occasion, but he never saw anything odd. However, the feeling wasn't an uneasy one, rather, he felt... secure.

He liked to think that it was his mamma or his daddy – looking after him in their own special way, because he was their baby.  
>Naruto's mummy and daddy were stars. Iruka told him so when he was very little. His parents were the two brightest stars in the whole sky. And Naruto loved those stars very much.<p>

They sent an angel to him one day, his Ma and Pa.  
>Naruto wasn't a ridiculously stupid kid, he knew that there was no such thing as angels...but she defiantly looked like one. And she was strong to... very strong. Naruto didn't need to see her power to know that he should have been afraid of the woman.<br>Why wouldn't he be... everyone hated him. The Angel could have grinded him into dust by looking at him.  
>But Naruto wasn't afraid... because she smiled at him. And it made him feel warm. He imagined his mother smiled like that, too. His mother was beautiful just like her... he just knew it.<p>

He saw her a lot... the Angel. He didn't know her name...and he wasn't so sure she really belonged in the village, but he liked her. He liked her a lot. It was her eyes, they made him feel happy and safe... they weren't the same eyes that everyone else had when they looked at him. She smiled when she bumped into him and ignored everyone that gave her a dirty look when she did so.

Naruto liked to think that she was his 'mother star' in a physical body, because she was beautiful, and she was strong... and she wasn't afraid of Naruto.

* * *

><p>How was it? Confusing? I'll bet.<br>It'll become really clear later.

I'm playing with the storyline here... a lot.  
>I hope I got Naruto in character... there wasn't too much obvious emotional stuff I could pick out from the anime itself apart from 'Naruto's a lonely kid'... 'Everyone hates him.'<p>

This is a NarutoxOc, if you already didn't guess... I will try to make it super duper amazing.  
>Also, I wasn't so sure on the ages here... seven was the first number that jumped at me... I'm pretty sure Naruto started being all 'macho, rah rah rah,' when he was like twelve. But idk.<br>I wanted him to be little and innocent. I find it cute.

Review and whatnot.


	2. Keiko

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto._ The character 'Keiko' is an OC, refrain from using her unless permission is given.

* * *

><p>The day Naruto learnt the name of the strange woman was the same day he lost his jacket. He was pretty sure he'd left it in the park on the bench he had sat on to eat his lunch, easy enough to find he supposed. The only problem he found himself facing when he left his apartment was that it was late and, therefore, rather dark. But Naruto was pretty naïve and also very brave, so the dark didn't scare him and he had no thought of what, or who, might be waiting for him to turn a dark corner.<p>

The park was about a ten minute walk from Naruto's apartment if he took the shortcuts through the alleyways between other houses, it was a half hour walk if he didn't cut corners and went the long way and followed the path. But it was dark and cold and Naruto _needed_ his jacket for the academy the next day, so he couldn't very well go the long way because it would take him longer then he wouldn't have enough sleep and he'd be tired in the morning… it was far too much hassle for a jacket.

In the day Naruto would never even_ think_ of going past the mouth of an alleyway, let alone through one, but he was pretty sure that everyone that hated him, for reasons he wasn't sure of, were probably in bed at that time. So there was no need to worry.

He slid through a small gap between two houses across the street very easily, which invited him into a back alley that would take him straight to the park if he followed it. Being behind peoples houses was daunting though, because any light that the moon had been casting had been blocked out almost completely by the large buildings either side of him.

He'd only taken a few steps in his required direction when he heard a very low echo, like that of a trashcan lid hitting the floor, coming from just ahead of him. Figuring it was probably just a cat causing mischief he ventured on, determined on getting his jacket back.

The moment he stopped dead was the moment he heard someone laugh. It wasn't a nice laugh either, it made his skin crawl and the hairs on the back of his neck stand. The noise had come from a big black mass that he hadn't seen earlier, when he took another daring step forward, however, the shadow split into a group of dark figures which he then recognised as people.

Taking the first immediate action he could think of, he dived into an army of black bin bags next to him – a reflex really, considering the amount of times he'd been attacked by groups of people like the one in front of him.

He stayed still for a little bit, only because he saw one of the figures twitch slightly like they'd turned their head in his direction. But, see, Naruto _really_ wanted his bright orange jacket back, it was his most favourite jacket of all and he didn't want it to stay on the park bench all night, so, he crept closer to the group very quietly, just so he could sneak past them without getting beat up and retrieve his jacket for tomorrow.

When he was next to the group he realised they were a lot easier to make out, the alley was illuminated only very slightly but it was just enough to be able to see the faces of eight men and one oddly calm woman. Considering the woman was encircled by the men, Naruto expected her to look scared, even if it was only a little bit, but she looked nothing more than a little tired. He was going to carry on, because it seemed as though the woman had everything under control, she actually looked bored by the event as if it happened all the time, but when she flicked her hair out of her face Naruto recognised her almost immediately and was rendered completely still.

It was his Angel… well, _the _Angel. (Naruto wasn't old enough for _that_ kind of relationship.)

When the first man talked, the one stood straight in front of the woman, it sent chills down his spine. He had the most horrible voice Naruto had ever heard, and Naruto wished he could block out what the man was saying because it was so disgusting that it made him want to be physically sick.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing wandering the streets at this hour?" His tone was horrid, like he was mocking the woman. Naruto didn't know much about how adults talked to one another, but he defiantly knew taunting when he heard it.

The woman stayed silent and hard faced, Naruto had to assume that these men were not ninja because the woman seemed far too comfortable in her current position, that, and they hadn't noticed him… yet.

"Think we've got ourselves a streetwalker, boys… if you're desperate for a fuck babe, we won't say no." The man grinned,

Naruto didn't like this, not one bit. He didn't really know what a streetwalker was (he honestly thought it sounded like something you'd call a zombie) but he thought he could have a pretty good guess considering what the man had said after it.

The woman smiled, genuinely, as if she was perfectly comfortable being mocked and taunted by the man.

"I don't think you'd get much satisfaction out of raping me."

It was the first time Naruto had heard the woman speak, she sounded tired and croaky. She sounded old.

"_Mm_, you've got hell of a fuckin' body…"

"How would you know…? I'm still dressed."

The man grinned again, "Is that an invitation?"

"It's a warning. I have no time to play your childish games… I am far too old and far too tired."

He snarled, "Games? You think being raped and publicly humiliated is a _game_? You're a lot more twisted than you fuckin' look."

He face hardened, "Take this as a last warning. Should you choose to act I will have no choice but to disarm you, I don't care which way I do it. I could tear off your arms and not feel the slightest hint of remorse." Naruto felt cold just listening to the woman speak, and he could tell it was affecting the other men too because they backed off a little. The man in front of her, however, snorted and stepped forward. "You **will **regret it should you choose to make another move.**"**

"You're bluffing... fucking woman. What the hell do you think you could possibly do to us!"

"'_Us_?' I never once mentioned that I would harm anyone other than you. You're… '_boys_,' haven't made the slightest threat towards my person. They are therefore not deserving of punishment."

It was clear that the man had become sick of the womans back talk when he went to attack her with a rusted iron bar he'd had slotted through his belt. Naruto didn't really register what happened next because of how fast it happened. It was only after the he screamed that Naruto realised that the man was missing both his arms.

She stepped over him like she'd done the most casual thing in the world – ripping a mans arms off from the shoulder with no hint of a weapon – and held her hand out towards Naruto.

He assumed she held it out for him to take; he took the offer anyway and scrambled up from his place in the trash to grab her hand. He hoped it wasn't the hand that had dismembered the screaming man behind him.

They didn't talk until they reached the end of the alley, in front of which was the park.

"Kids shouldn't be out at this time of the night… you could have gotten yourself killed… or worse."

Naruto wanted to question what was worse than dying, but he didn't… he didn't really want to hear the answers.

"I came to get my jacket." He took his hand from hers and rushed over to the bench, his jacket was under it. Probably been knocked off by the wind or something.

"You came all the way out here, to get a jacket?"

Naruto nodded, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What in the world _for_? It's not exactly a nice jacket… the things bright orange."

Naruto made a disapproving noise, "I like this jacket!"

"Don't you have others?"

Naruto looked away… he didn't really want to answer that.

The woman raised her eyebrow, "You only have one jacket?"

"It's not like I can afford another…"

The woman was silent for a minute, "You can't be thinking of going to the academy in that thing tomorrow."

"Why shouldn't I!" Naruto didn't like the way this woman was taunting him.

"Calm down, kid. I meant, the thing's filthy…" She sighed, like she was loosing the will to live. "Suppose you best come with me then… I'll probably have a jacket you can borrow."

"I don't wanna wear girls' clothes, and don't call me a kid!"

"Well I'm hardly gonna make you wear one of _my _jackets! I have some clothes that used to belong to my little brother; you can borrow one of _his _jackets!" She sighed again, "If you don't wanna be called a kid what _do_ you wanna be called?"

"…Naruto."

"Fine, it's nice to meet you, Naruto. Name's Keiko… now move your butt."

He thought for a moment. He didn't really _know_ the woman… he probably shouldn't go to her house. She might attack him like everyone else.

"…Oi! Are you coming or not?" She'd already started to walk away, but Naruto didn't know whether he should follow her or not… "C'mon, Naruto. You're only borrowing a damn jacket, I'm hardly gonna beat you up… What about if I feed you? Ramen sound good?"

He supposed he could just go to her house for a _few_ minutes…

* * *

><p>Sorry for not posting for ages.<br>College is a nightmare.

I hope you like this chapter, I am still working on another chapter for _Waiting_. It is on it's way, but it may still be a while.

Review and such.


End file.
